Montand
|Ultima = |Nome = Montand |Età = sconosciuta |Luogo = sconosciuto |Status = Deceduto |Morte = 18 novembre 1988 |Professione = scienziato |PerchéIsola = membro spedizione scientifica francese }} Montand era un membro della spedizione scientifica di Danielle Rousseau naufragata sull'Isola. Quando il Mostro lo cattura trascinandolo in un buco perde il braccio sinistro che i compagni gli tenevano nel tentativo di sottrarlo alla cattura. Sull'isola 1988 Quando la barca di una spedizione scientifica francesce si arena sull'Isola, Robert e i suoi compagni sopravvivono a bordo di un gommone ottagonale con cui arrivano fino alla spiaggia sotto una pioggia torrenziale. In mare scoprono però un rottame galleggiante a bordo del quale vi è, privo di coscienza, Jin, vittima dell'esplosione della Kahana e di uno dei successivi salti nel tempo, che viene soccorso e portato a riva dalla squadra: tra questi vi sono anche Danielle Rousseau e Robert. Montand e gli altri membri del gruppo vengono condotti da Jin verso la Torre Radio, che il coreano evidentemente conosce, da cui probabilmente vengono trasmessi i Numeri captati proprio da Montand durante il viaggio. Possiamo notare come Montand sia molto sospettoso nei confronti di Jin e lo tratti male. Nella foresta Nadine, una di loro, scompare e Montand crede che in quanto donna si sia persa "in cerca di farfalle". Jin sente dei rumori familiari e invita il gruppo a tornare alla spiaggia, ma è il solito Montand ad ammonirlo quando a quel punto dall'alto, d'improvviso, precipita il corpo senza vita di Nadine e fa la sua comparsa il Mostro. La creatura di fumo nero afferra quindi per i piedi Montand fino a trascinarlo in un buco ai piedi di un Tempio molto antico: i suoi compagni Robert, Brennan e Lacombe, lo trattengono in ogni modo a sè a tal punto che il braccio di Montand gli resta in mano mentre con uno strattone il poverino viene comunque trascinato nel buco. La squadra a questo punto sentendolo chiamare dal fondo entra nel buco ma Jin trattiene Danielle poichè è incinta e deve badare a sè stessa e al bambino. . thumb|250px|left|[[Jin osserva il braccio decomposto di Montand. ]] In seguito ad un altro salto temporale Jin osserva il braccio ormai decomposto di Montand, i cadaveri di Lacombe e Brennan, mentre Robert è ancora vivo sotto tiro del fucile di Danielle. Resta sconosciuto il modo in cui Montand abbia perso la vista poichè nel secondo salto Jin trova i cadaveri di Brennan e Lacombe uccisi da Danielle e la stessa che tiene sotto tiro anche Robert. Curiosità Danielle parla ai sopravvissuti di Montand quando si stanno dirigendo verso la Roccia Nera ed entrati nel Territorio oscuro, in cui secondo la francese il suo gruppo si sarebbe ammalato e lo scienziato avrebbe perso il braccio, Arzt torna alla spiaggia in preda alla paura. Trivia * In the official ABC press release for , Montand was credited simply as Frenchman #2. * The deliberately misleading casting call described him as Vincent. Early to mid 30s, Caucasian. Owner of a Tunisian bar. Smug and smart, knows he's better than most of his colleagues but has a short temper. Thinks he's a tough guy and gets himself into trouble because of it. Must speak french. Guest star. * Phonetically, Montand is similar to the French "mon temps" meaning "My Time" * The actor Marc Menard, despite trying to sound French, has a strong French Canadian accent in . Cultural references * According to the 5/19/06 podcast, the name Montand is a reference to actor Yves Montand, specifically his role in [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0046268/ Le salaire de la peur], aka The Wages of Fear. The plot appears to be very similar to what the Losties are doing as they bring dynamite back from the Black Rock. * Yves Montand played Dr. Marc Chabot, a psychiatrist who uses hypnosis, in On a Clear Day You Can See Forever. His character falls in love with a clairvoyant who regresses into past lives and other personalities when under hypnosis. * "On a Clear Day You Can See Forever" was a fictionalized story based on the case of Bridey Murphy. Murphy was the name of an Irish woman from the 19th century whom a 20th century Colorado woman claimed, in 1952, to have been in a past life. Under hypnosis, she provided many details of her past life. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bridey_Murphy. The Murphy case was a sensation in the mid-1950s, close to the time frame of the Jughead episode. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi deceduti